Love is in the air, let the broken hearts heal
by dahidendetective
Summary: Themes for Kaito and Aoko. Love is in the air. Read it and review or let the curiousness take over you. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Halloween Week :1

Hey you guys! Another masterpiece by HeavenlyAngel! I just hope i'll keep this fanfiction going, maybe it'll be a REALLY LONG FANFICTION likethe 30kisses series or BACK WHERE HE BELONGS! LoL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh, another week of school." Kaito groaned.

"Hang on, if I remember clearly, this week is……." He muttered

"EXCELLENT! Ha, better watch out Aoko, its payback time!" Kaito grinned to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Another week of school, just great." Aoko sighed. Now normally, she didn't mind school, but this week was different, this week is the Halloween week. All the boys were looking forward to it. Every Halloween week, they get together at the school for a massive sleepover. The main thing is, the girls have to sleep at a dormitory designed by the boys and the boys sleeps at a dormitory designed by the girls. They are supposed to scare each other. The girls on one team and the boys on another. The main point of the game is to make the other team scream. As you would have guessed, the girls team loses EVERY YEAR.

"Oh well, at least I'm allowed to stuff gags in my mouth to stop me from screaming." Aoko thought miserably. That was the girl's plan this year, as long as they don't scream, they won't lose. Slowly, Aoko dragged her feet down the stairs and out of the house. Her friend Keiko was already waiting outside.

"Hi Aoko," Keiko greeted her.

"Hey Keiko." Aoko smiled back.

"Why looking so out of it? You'll get to see your husband." Keiko grinned

Aoko glared at her for the 'husband' part. "Guess what week it is?"

"What week? Hmmm…. Oh, I get it, it's the HALLOWEEN WEEK!"

"Yeah, so now can you work out why I'm soo NOT looking forward to school?"

"Hehe, yeah, but hey, this year, we're gonna stuff gags in our mouths remember? There's like NO WAY we'll be able to scream so there." Keiko suggested, trying to cheer Aoko up. Keiko HATED Halloween week as well, in fact EVERY girl in the school HATES it, especially Aoko as far as she knew.

Aoko tried to smile, but her smile slowly faded away as she recalled last year's Halloween week. Aoko shook her self to forget the events that followed, nope, this year, she is going to act brave and not scream. She isn't going to give Kaito the satisfaction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, i KNOW this chapter is SUPER DUPER SHORT! But i PROMISE the next chapter will be MUCH longer. PROMISE. SO REVIEW PLEASE. CRITISM WELCOME, PRAISES MORE WELCOME!


	2. Halloween Week: 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own Detective Conan, althought i'd love to!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Halloween Week: 2

When Kaito made his way out of the house, he saw that Aoko and Keiko were already waiting for him. He grinned from ear to ear when he noticed how pale Aoko seemed to be in the daylight. His grinned widened as Aoko glared back at him.

"Hey peoples, why so grumpy Aoko?"

"Um.. Hi Kaito, well, you see, Aoko's just-miph!" Keiko was cut off due to the very annoyed Aoko slamming her hand across Keiko's mouth.

"Who would be all smiling when they're on their way to meet YOU?" Aoko grumbled, she didn't mean it of course, she just said that to shut Kaito up. She was sure that he'd start talking about Halloween straight away.

"Awww, Aoko, now you've hurt my feelings!" Kaito mocked, flashing her his sad puppy dog eyes. Aoko faintly blushed. She shivered, it was amazing what Kaito could do with his pleading sad puppy dog eyes. Kaito smirked, he knew he'd won the battle.

"Soooo, what's the girls gonna do for Halloween Week? Sorted out some sort of way to keep you girls from screaming like a banshee yet? Hey, you guys can dress up as banshees, you won't need any sort of acting, you'd be perfect right off! Hahaha!" Kaito laughed at his own little joke, receiving death-like glares from both girls.

"Well, actually, we've HAV-miph!" This time, it was Keiko who slammed her hand across Aoko's mouth. No doubt the girl was about to blab the plan right out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR KEIKO?" Aoko shouted, really annoyed, she was just about to wipe that stupid grin of Kaito's annoying face when KEIKO, stopped her. Keiko gave her a warning look, flashing her eyes from Kaito to Aoko. J

"Eh OH! I'm soo sorry Keiko, I didn't mean to." Aoko covered her mouth.

"It's fine." Keiko smiled, she was used to Aoko's amazing mood changes. One minute she was perfectly calm and relaxed, then as soon as Kaito said something to insult her or to set her off, she'd start yelling her head off and turning bright red or purplish. It was really amusing to watch, though not quite pleasant to be the victim of Aoko's angry side

As they got to school, you could tell immediately that everyone was different. The air felt soo tense, with the girls at one side of the grounds and the boys at the other. The girls were casting death glares to the other side while the boys grinned right back and all muttered in unison "life is sweet!"

Aoko, Keiko and Kaito all sweat dropped. Normally, the girls and boys got along fine, but today was different, somewhat strange.

"Ready to join war Aoko?" Kaito quirked an eyebrow.

"Ready when you are Kaito," Aoko was determined, she's going to show that Kaito that she isn't just a useless coward when it came to monsters and ghosts!


End file.
